Episode 8103 (22nd March 2018)
Plot Joe isn't afraid of Cain despite him being armed with a hammer. Moira is expecting to meet Cain in the pub for dinner. Charity suggests to Debbie that Cain is late as he's paid Joe a visit. Joe doubts Cain will do anything as he knows Debbie was responsible for Ross' attack. Joe tells Cain that he might be holding the hammer, but that he's holding all the cards. Joe winds Cain up, so Cain lashes out with the hammer. Graham barges in and pushes Cain to the ground before he can strike Joe with the hammer for a second time. Arnold the school gerbil is dead. Paddy assures Marlon that Jessie will forgive him but Marlon fears Jessie may think April killed the rodent. Joe orders Graham to call the police, just as Debbie arrives at Home Farm and orders Cain to leave. After Debbie and Cain leave, Graham questions what Joe has done. Lisa takes Liv to the café where Liv again begs Lisa not to tell Aaron about her drinking. Harriet announces she's been reinstated as the vicar. Everyone is pleased for her and Bob suggests they head to the pub to celebrate. Paddy has managed to source a similar looking gerbil but it'll cost Marlon £50. Marlon has no choice but to pay up. Graham isn't surprised by Cain's reaction because if Joe had treated his daughter the way he's treated Debbie, he'd have armed himself with something that would do more damage than a hammer. When Joe makes a quip about Graham's daughter, Graham punches him to the ground. Graham grabs Joe by the hair, advising him never to use his past against him and warning him that he's on the same path that he, Graham, once was. Graham questions what goes on in Joe's mind, telling his boss he has nothing; no friends or anyone who loves him. He reminds Joe that you can't make someone love you but Joe believes Debbie does have feelings for him. He asks Graham what to do. Graham suggests he tries being honest. Lisa is going to withdraw her statement and do her best to ensure the charges against Liv are dropped. Debbie forces Cain to promise he's not going to go back up to Home Farm. As Priya can't find anywhere to live, David suggests she moves into Farrers Barn until she gets back on her feet. Jessie appears at Tall Trees Cottage with terrible news about Arnold the gerbil - he has cancer and should be put down. Arthur asks Bob when he's next going to come around to help put the window back together, commenting he used to come around all the time. Jacob is annoyed David has allowed Priya to move in for a few days. He questions what Tracy will say about the new living arrangements. Chas, Aaron, Robert and Liv head round to see the new and improved Wishing Well Cottage. Aaron receives a call informing him the CPS still want to charge Liv despite Lisa withdrawing her statement. Joe calls round the pub and stuns Debbie by telling her he'll no longer force her into being a couple and promises her secret will stay hidden. Debbie believes it's another game and questions why Joe would do this. Joe states he loves her. Debbie can't handle Joe's declaration of love so closes the door in his face. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstair srooms *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes